Welcome Back, Jasper
by Brittany1224
Summary: What if it was Jasper that came back, not Alice. He brings depressing news. Will Bella be able to fall for Jasper after what Edward did to her? Will Jasper feel the same way about Bella? Takes place during NM, after Edward left Bella. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: HEY!!! I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY!

* * *

  
**

** as you can see, i have been very **

**busyfirst i wrote all these stories in a notebook, then i typed them. we didn't**

** have school last friday, or this monday, or today, tuesday, so i was VERY bored.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT. although i wish i did**

**

* * *

  
**

It has been about 5 months sense Edward left me, sense then, I've died more times than death has caused itself. The hurt and pain of losing the only person you love more than you love your own life burns a hole into your heart, one that can only be filled by your lover. I would gladly take on the challenge of death, if it meant leaving this pain and hurt.

Out of the experience, I've only learned one thing; love hurts.

When he told me that he didn't love me anymore, I tried so hard to tell myself he was just lying, leaving me for me, but it never made sense for him to love me, none at all. Why would he love me? I'm a simple plan Jane, nothing special to look at. It was just a flicker of luck, but one wrong breath, the flicker would die. And that's exactly what had happened. And when he left, the flicker died, just like me, sending me into a time of pain, hurt, and denial.

Physically, I've almost died twice. I was being stupid and reckless, driving a motorcycle without any experience. Reckless. Yesterday, I jumped off a cliff. Stupid. I didn't wait for Jacob, I just jumped. I don't know how, but Jacob jumped in and swam me back to shore. After I got all the salt water out of my system, Jacob brought me back to his house, he made me some –not so great tasting- soup.

I just came back from Jake's house. He has been tuning up this really old car, he calls it a rabbit. I don't know why. Jake stiffened, his eyes narrowing. "There's a bloodsucker in there," he said, he had his hand on my shoulder, trying to get my attention. But all my attention was on the black Mercedes in the driveway. I knew it, the dark tinted windows, the certain shine, it belonged to Carlisle Cullen. I shook off his hand, running to the front door. "Bella! What do you think you're doing!" Jake yelled.

"Jake! Let go of me! Its one of the Cullens!!" Jake grabbed both of my shoulders, shaking me, trying to knock some sense into me. "Jake, trust me! You can kill whatever _vampire_," I stressed the word, so maybe he will start using it more than… bloodsucker. "That's in there. As long as it's not one of the Cullens. Okay? Please!!" I begged. "Please Jake, I have to see. I have to." I whispered.

He sighed and removed his hands from my shoulders. "Fine! On one condition though." I nodded my head, just wanting to go in already. "I go in first, 'kay?" I nodded quickly again, I wanted to see my old family again! Gosh, I missed them so much!

Jacob twisted the handle and pushed the door open. All the lights were off setting an eerie atmosphere. Suddenly, I suddenly wasn't so confident that it was one of the Cullens.

A dark figure came into view, a tall, lean, muscular silhouette. It kind of reminded me of Jasper. Jake crouched into a defensive stance, starting to shake, a growl coming from his chest. The figure stooped into a fighting stance, a loud growl coming from his chest as well. A flashback of my birthday flooded my memory, the gift, the paper cut, Edward, Jasper. The same growl coming from his thin, white lips, immediately I stood up from my crouch behind Jacob, "Jasper?" I whispered. The figure stood up from his defensive crouch and just looked at me. I felt my way along the wall, my fingers searching for the light switch, once I found it, I flicked on the lights, and there stood, in fact, Jasper Hale.

A huge smile danced across my face as I ran and jumped into him, embracing him into the tightest hug I could manage. He wrapped his arms around me hugging me back. "I missed all you guys." I whispered into his ear, a tear escaping my eye. Then I realized I must be making this hard for him, me being so close to him, I pulled away immediately. "I'm sorry." I whispered. He just chuckled and pulled me into another hug. "I missed you to Bella." He said, still a trace of laughter in his musical voice.

"Um, I'm… just gonna… I'm gonna go. See ya around, Bella." I heard Jake say, obviously feeling awkward. Jasper was holding in a laugh, as was I.

"So, um, where is everybody else?" I asked, looking over his shoulder, trying to find out where the rest of the family was. I didn't see Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, Emmet, or even Alice.

"They couldn't make it. It's just me." He said, "Rosalie and Emmet are on another honey moon, Carlisle couldn't leave the hospital, um… Edward…" he looked down at me, to see my reaction to his name. I have to admit, I felt a sting, like four hundred wasps stinging you at the same time, but for me, that was a relief.

"G… go on, I… I'm" I gulped, "I'm fine." I managed.

"Edward is somewhere in south America, and," he looked down to me again, he seemed extremely hesitant. "Alice went to go find him, four months ago. She, she found him alright, she just… she decided not to came back."

"Esme?" I asked, dazed. So Edward went to South America, Alice went to go find him, she found him, but she never came back. So what? Are they officially together now? Why would she do that to me? Why would she do that to Jasper? It doesn't sound very Alice-y.

"… with Carlisle." He looked at me, "you weren't listening, were you?" he asked, even though I couldn't bring myself to look at him, I could tell he was smiling. How could he be so happy? His wife just went running off with his brother! And he's not,

mad?

"Are they… you know, together now? I asked him, fearing the much anticipated answer.

The atmosphere became miserable and hurt; it just hung there, getting into everybody's way. You couldn't see anything _but_ the misery and hurt in Jasper, how could I have thought that he was so happy? He looked like –if he could- he would be crying. "I'm so sorry Jasper," I whispered, hugging him, resting my head on his shoulder.

Mashed into that one hug, I could feel all his pain, hurt, and misery. It rolled off him like they were waves rolling onto the shore. That's when I realized how much he actually cared for her, how much he actually loved her, and how much she broke him.

Anger surged through me, but not at Alice, at Jasper. "So, is that why you came? To tell me the big news? Huh, to break my heart more than it already is?" I asked, getting angrier with every passing second. I pushed him away from me, my emotions getting the better of me.

"What? No! Why would I do that to you! I love you like you were my own sister. Why would I come just to hurt you?" he asked, pulling me back against him. "I came to ask you for your help." He wrapped his arms around me again, embracing me into a tight hug.

"Jasper!... cant… breath… human… here!" I gasped. He pulled away immediately, muttering a string of apologies. "So, what do you need help with?" I asked him, I felt a lot better now that Jasper was here, and not because of his gift. "Jasper, I'm so sorry for blaming you, I should have known that you wouldn't come here just to hurt me. Can you please forgive me?" I .said, smiling. "Why don't we come and sit in here." I said, walking into the TV room. "so what can I do for you today?" I asked again, turning to look at him. He was sitting next to me on the love seat, he looked sort of uncomfortable.

"well, I just thought that you could… help me with… um… the, um issue." He stammered, very uncomfortable. "I thought that you… would be… the …best one… to ask for… help sense… this… involves you to." He looked at me, hope dancing over his beautiful features, he didn't want to suffer anymore, and neither did i.

"Jasper, I would… love to help you." I said, a warm smile forming on my lips. " I guess, we… are… both… involved in this… this… this issue." I found it just as hard to talk about as him, the stinging feeling coming back into my chest.

"um, but Jasper, where are you going to live? I mean, if we had any more space…" I said, not knowing what was coming out of my mouth until it spilled out. I bushed deeply, I let a shield of hair fall in front of my face, so he wouldn't see how embarrassed I was, although I forgot about his special power. Jasper just laughed, he pushed the fallen hair back behind my ear, which made me blush even more.

Suddenly Jasper whipped his head around, standing up before I could even think about blinking. "Charlie will be upset if he sees me here, I'll be staying in the white house in the meadow if you need me. You ca come over tomorrow if you want, I think I'm going to go hunting tonight, though I'll be back before midnight. I gotta get going, I'll see you tomorrow, I got school to go to." He flashed a smile, and gave me another hug, "it was really nice seeing you again, Bella. I'll see you tomorrow." He was out the slider door within seconds, blending into the shadows of the night.

No sooner than he left Charlie walked into the door, "what are you staring at out there, Bells?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing. Um, I forgot to start diner. We can just order pizza if you want."

" hey, are you okay? You seem different. Well, you look kind of happy. What happened today?" great, today of all days he picks to be a parent.

"I don't know dad, I just, I feel good today! I am really happy." I said, with a smile on my face. I could tell that he wasn't going to let it go. I've been sulking for five months straight, then all of a sudden I become happy. Yea, he's not going to let it go.

* * *

**A/N: SO! HOW DO YOU LIKE IT!!! I SPENT FOREVER ON IT!!!! **

**PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!**

**~ Brittany aka darklover101  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hey! i finally updated this story! yay! well, i hope you enjoy! **

* * *

**CHPOV (Charlie)**

I walked through the front door; Bella was staring out the back slider door "what cha looking at Bells?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing. Um, I forgot to make dinner, we can just order a pizza or something. If that's alright with you." She said, she seemed to have a glow around her. She seemed so… happy. When did this happen?

"Are you alright? You seem different. You look kinda, well, you look happy." I said. "What happened today? I haven't seen you like this sense…" I didn't want to say his name; it might send her into denial again. I also didn't want to have to wash my mouth out afterwards.

"I don't know, dad. I just feel… good today. I'm really happy." She said, smiling for the first time I've seen in months.

It was obvious that she was happy now, that was easy to see. But I could still tell that she was hurting inside. The look in her eyes told me that she was happy, but the way she moved told me otherwise.

"I'll order the pizza. Cheese?" she said, I nodded, something was up and I was going to get to the bottom of it!

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

"Bye dad! I'm leaving!!" yelled Bella. Today was my day off; my plan was to follow Bella _everywhere_ today- see if anything was out of the ordinary. It was my job as Bella's father to know what was going on, though, if she found out she would be beyond pissed; she'd probably hate me for the rest of my life!

I followed out the driveway after about ten minutes. If I followed her directly afterwards, she would think that I was some sort of stalker. I parked my car across the lot; Bella's red truck was in perfect view. She got out of her car and stood by her trunk, obviously waiting for some one.

Suddenly she whipped her head around; she was staring at a brand new Harvey Davidson turning into the school parking lot. He pulled into the closest open spot to my sweet Bella. She walked over to the –still helmeted- driver. Then, she smiled! The unknown man took off his helmet. He was tall, maybe 6'5" with honey-blond hair, he was fairly muscular- I could see them from here.

The anger boiled up inside me, threatening to spill out when I realized his boy was a Cullen. Jasper. He was older than Bella, a senior. It made me even more upset when he brought her into a hug. The only thing keeping me from running over there and ripping his throat out was the fact that he made Bella happy. Like he was the antidote for the poison …Edward had given her when he left.

They finally parted, laughing and walking towards the main office. I was relieved to find out that there was a reasonable amount of space between them. I was overjoyed at the fact that they weren't even holding hands.

So, this young man was the reason for Bella's happiness? I guess I will be able to live with that… for now.

**XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXX**

It was 2:30; Bella should walk through that door any second now.

"Dad?" Bella called out, walking through the front door.

"In here, Bella." I called back. She walked in the living room with a huge grin on her face, and a potential glow around her- like when she was with Edward.

"So, what did you do today?" she asked me, sitting down on the couch opposite from me.

"Suddenly, guilt flooded through me, did she know? "Uuhhhhh… I just went for a joy ride this morning, and then I stayed home and relaxed a bit. What about you?" I said, getting off the subject of me.

"Oh, well, nothing really. Umm, there was a test in English, umm, there was a lad in biology and that was about it." She said, dazing off; she had a goofy grin on her face.

_Uh-oh_. I thought.

I knew that face; it was the face she had on whenever… Edward…gulp…looked at her. She was really falling for this… this Jasper.

"um, dad? I'm going out with… my friend. I don't know when I'll be back. So, just call if you need anything." She said, dishing out a small piece of paper from her pocket. "if we don't pick up, we're probably outside- its beautiful. I love you, bye." She said in a rush. She blew me a kiss- which was a first –and ran out the door. I was in complete shock! I looked down to the piece of paper Bella had given me:

**1-921-249-2429**

I shook my head, I was definitely going to follow her. I gout out of my lay-Z- boy chair, slipped on my boots, and walked out the door.

**xXx**

When she turned onto the high way I began to suspect that this was not going to end well. Although I was a couple of cars behind her; it seemed like all four of us were going to the same place. Every turn, every stop, the two cars in between Bella and me copied her actions. Were they all going to the same place?

I let that thought slide (I probably shouldn't have, though), I was on a mission.

A mission to save Bella.

* * *

**A/N: well, did you like it? your in for some huge action in the next two chapters!!! ooh, i cant wait! please review, it only takes to seconds!!!**

**the number in the story is not a real number- i made it up.**

**DISCLAIMER: i do not own twilight**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: hey, this is my secind favorite chapter out of the 6 i have writen so far! so, please enjoy! thank you for choosing my story to read, again. :) **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight... i wish i did though :)**

* * *

**JPOV**

Earlier today I had given Bella a map to this beautiful pond I had found. There was a beautiful waterfall behind it, and I wanted her to see it- it reminded me of her.

**BPOV**

I took another look at the map Jasper had given me. _If I follow rout 101A to exit 3…_ I turned off on the exit three, that's when I noticed I was being followed. Exactly two seconds after I put my blinkers on the man's in front of me flicked his on- along with three cars behind me. This had happened to me before- in Port Angeles.

I was being stalked.

As I turned off of exit three I took a sharp left and a sharp left again, then a sharp right- I had lost the guy that was in front of me, but I still had two guys following me. I closed my eyes and exhaled sharply, trying to calm down. When I opened my eyes, everything happened in fast forward.

**JPOV**

I sat waiting at the trail head for Bella when I over heard to woman talking.

"Oh, yeah! That crash took out, like, four cars!" the red-head said.

"Oh, gosh! I know! There was like, four major injuries, and like, two deaths even!" said the brunette. She was shaking her head in disbelief. My eyes widened a small bit; Bella. Car crash. Bella. Car crash. Bella…

"Oh, my god!" I said, shooting up from my sitting position. The two girls jumped slightly, then they got a look at my face and they both sent massive waves of lust and desire crashing into me. "Do one of you ladies know the names of the people victimized by the crash?" I asked, frantically. There was confusion written on there faces until the red-head understood.

"You were waiting for somebody, weren't you?" she asked, softly.

"Um, yeah. Do you know the name?" I asked again.

Um, well, I know that there was one woman- she seemed about 18."My eyes widened again. This cant be good. "She had brown, long hair, um, she was really petite. The only thing is that th-"I cut her off, Bella was in that car crash.

"Oh, no." I whispered pain evident in my voice, the two women gasped.

"Was… was that your girlfriend, or something?" the red-head asked, sympathetically. She walked up to me, placing a newly manicured hand on my shoulder. I didn't even have a response to that.

"Well, not… not really. Just a really, really close friend. I… gotta go." I said, moving her hand from my shoulder and running to my car.

I shoved my keys into the ignition and slammed down on the gas pedal. This could not be happening.

_Oh, but it most certainly is._ I thought.

**xXx**

I went to the police station first- I needed to know where the injured car crash victims had been taken.

"Hello, sir. What can I do for you?" said the receptionist, maybe a little to sweetly.

"Um, do you know where the victims of the crash on rout 101A were taken?" I asked, maybe I would have to charm the information out of her. I sighed.

"I just want to see if somebody is alright." I said, pushing trust onto her.

"You know… I really can't. They would have called you to tell you where they had taken them." She said, shakily. She was trying so hard.

Well, I wasn't home- I was supposed to meet somebody at the trail head, my cell was in my car." I said to her, pushing even _more_ trust onto her. Anymore and I think if somebody told her to shoot her head she would have done it.

She inhaled sharply, "um, alright." She smiled slightly, "they took the four injured men to St. Joseph's Hospital." She sighed heavily.

"Um, what about the young woman?" I asked. If my heart could have beat, it wouldn't anymore. The woman wore a solemn look, she felt extremely sorrowful.

"She…" her head dropped. "She… her body was never found. I'm so sorry." She said. It sounded like everybody was telling me that.

**BPOV**

All I felt was the sharp pain in my head as I rolled down, down, and down. The impact from three other cars shot me straight through my wind shield and roling down into a ditch by the highway.

Once my momentum stopped I lay at the bottom of a ditch with an open head wound and a –probably- broken arm. If the bleeding didn't stop soon, I would die from blood loss.

I was so used to people coming at the very last second possible, but this was different; nobody was coming around for me this time around.

* * *

**A/N: I hope that you enjoyed my wrting; if you did- or even if you didnt- please review, it means the world to me. the next chapter is the best, i think...**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: hey, here' the next chapter! Please enjoy and don't forget to review please**!

* * *

**BPOV**

It was becoming dark and I could faintly hear the sounds of howling wolves. Hope sprouted in me; maybe Jacob was coming to save me! But as quickly as they came, they were gone.

A single tear escaped my eye.

All of the things that I never got to do; everyone I never got to meet. A sob escaped my lips, I would never get to see my dad again, never get to smile at Jacob when he made a funny comment, I would never get to hear Jasper's faint whispers. That's when I realized, I love Jasper. When I was depressed he came to my rescue, when I was pained, he came to my rescue. Another sob escaped my lips, now Jasper had no one to comfort him.

It seemed like hours until unconsciousness took over. I was relieved of the pain in my head and arm, but above all else, I was completely scared! I didn't want to die yet. There was one thing that the world needed to know first; I needed to tell Jasper my feelings.

In the sea of black and nothingness I became aware of cold, strong arms disconnecting me from the ground. They seemed so familiar, yet strange, like they didn't quite fit.

"It's alright, hon. you'll be fine." I heard a male voice whisper softly.

"She's dying, should we change her?" said another voice; it seemed like a high soprano- female.

"Well, I don't know. She smells like… horrible! She stinks!" someone slapped whoever said the last comment. "I mean…" I blacked out again.

**xXx**

"Harris! Come here! She's waking up again!" sang the soprano voice. I moaned softly, grudgingly opening my eyes. Everything was blurry and smooshed together. I moaned again as I tried to move my 'broken' arm.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" called the male voice again.

Once I blinked a few dozen times my vision cleared. I saw two inhumanly beautiful people staring at me.

"W-w-where am I?" I stuttered. I was frightened beyond hell.

"You are at Madison Manor, our home." This vampire reminds me so much of Alice! She had black hair that fell down to her shoulders, she had golden eyes, and an extremely petite form. The vampire sitting next to her had red hair spiked into a Mohawk with black tips, he also had golden eyes.

"Oh, where is that?" I asked.

"Oh, it's right outside of Port Angeles- its only temporary." She said, bouncing up and down, excitedly.

"Oh, please forgive me. My name is Selena and this is my ma- boyfriend, Harris." Harris was looking at her with worry, probably wondering how that chair was still in one piece.

"It's okay. I'm Bella Swan. And… I already know that you are vampires. I also know that you don't drink human blood; your eyes give it away. Plus, your way to pale to be human." I said, Selena and Harris just sat there; they're mouths' kissing the floor.

"How…" Selena was taken aback, way, way, aback.

"It's a long story." I said. I didn't want to talk about it right now. "Do you guys have any powers I should know about?" I asked, sitting up and looking at them.

"Uh…" –Harris.

"Y-yeah. I have the power of telekinesis. Um, Harris can inflict immense pain on others when in defense." She shook her head, "how?" she whispered softly to herself.

"Well, I guess that would explain why you have the scent of another vampire all over you." Harris said, to nobody in particular.

"Selena and I both stared at him. "What?" he said. Selena smacked him again.

"So Bella, how do you so much about our kind? We would have changed you- but your smell kind of scared us…" she said, ducking her head.

Suddenly there was a frantic and very loud knock at the door.

"it's a vampire, Harris." Selena said, worried, my eyes widened.

"why don't I get the door then." Harris got up and quickly walked out of the room, seconds later I heard the soft thud of running feet, only more than one pair.

**JPOV**

* * *

I followed Bella's scent to the bottom of a ditch by the highway- no wonder they didn't find her. When I got to the bottom she wasn't there. But, I did catch the scent of two other vampires, uh-oh.

I followed they're scent to a large mansion called Madison Manor. Bella's scent was much, much stronger; she was here.

I was debating whether or not I should knock, or just barge in. well, my being a gentleman decided that it probably would be better if I knocked. So I knocked on the door frantically- purposely denting the door. No sooner had I brought my hand back down to my side the door opened. In the doorway was a-physically- 20 year old vampire.

"Bella." was all I said.

Seconds later the vampire opened a door to reveal another vampire and my sweet Bella. She had a white- splotched red with blood –bandage wrapped around her head and she was lying on a large, king-sized bed.

"JASPER!" Bella cried. Tears were spilling from her beautiful, chocolate brown eyes. I ran over to her and just held her, rocking her back and forth as she cried.

"The two other vampires- Selena and Harris –were sitting on a leather loveseat quietly talking. I was just so relieved that she was back in my arms, safe and warm.

Finally, Bella had cried herself to sleep. Harris and Selena had taken this as a perfect opportunity to investigate.

"So, Jasper, right?" Selena asked, walking over to Bella and me.

"Yes."

"So, when did you meet Bella?" Harris asked, leaning closer to me.

"Um, about a year ago, I think." I said, Harris and Selena were sending relief and a LOT of suspicion. I could tell Bella had them wrapped around her innocent little finger already. Selena loved her like a sister and Harris was becoming just as attached.

"GUYS! Okay, my name is Jasper Whitlock Hale; I live right outside of Forks. I just recently detached myself from my former family after my wife ran off with my so-called brother. Bella and my brother, Edward, were extremely close-he was going to propose. I messed it up by almost sucking her dry at her 18th birthday bash. My brother thought that it would be best if we left all together. Edward went to South Africa and my wife –Alice- went to go look for him, she never came back. So I came back, like, yesterday to see if Bella needed any help- she's a danger magnet. I just can't believe that she got in a car crash. Well, actually, I can." I explained as thoroughly as I could without all the painful details.

"Oh, wow. She seems very attached to you. The look in her face when she saw you standing in that door way- she cares about, Jasper. She really does." Harris said, patting me on the back.

"Yeah. I'm glad." I whispered, looking down at Bella's sleeping form, she was incredible.

* * *

**a/n: HEY! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED! THANK YOU FOR CHOOSING MY STORY OUT OF ALL THE OTHER STORIES YOU COULD HAVE CHOSEN. PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**

**HEY, FELLOW READERS! What's up! Thank you for reading my story! Please don't forget to review! It makes me happy, and a happy author makes for more frequenter (I really don't think that's a word, but who really cares?) updates. **

**So, please enjoy! **

* * *

**Previously:**

"_Oh, wow. She seems very attached to you. The look in her face when she saw you standing in that door way- she cares about, Jasper. She really does." Harris said, patting me on the back._

"_Yeah. I'm glad." I whispered, looking down at Bella's sleeping form, she was incredible_.

**JPOV**

"Okay, we need to sort some things out." I said, looking at Bella, she looked like she had just woken up, which she had.

"Bella, people think that you are dead. You can't just show up at your dad's house all fine and dandy. People will be suspicious." Selena said, she had a point, but this is what we were going to have to talk about.

"Well, what am I supposed to do?" Bella asked, looking at her fingers, I think she already knew what we were going to say.

Selena, Harris and I glanced at each other, "we can change you, if you want. But, Bella, only if you really want to, you don't have to." We had talked about it while Bella was sleeping; it seemed like the only other option. "But, its really the only other option we have right now- well, other than actually killing you, but I would never do that, neither would Harris or Jasper. We all love you to much."

"Jasper, how old were you when you changed?" Bella asked quietly.

"20." I replied.

"And Harris, how about you?"

"Um… I think I was 22." It must have been a long time for him.

"I would be the youngest." Bells whispered. She was looking down and embarrassment was seeping out of her.

"So, what does that matter? You really can't be seen until you're changed. I would just do it now, sweetie." Selena said, comforting her.

"Alright. Jazz, I want you to do it." She said almost to quiet for my highly sensitive ears to hear. She wanted me to do it? Was she crazy? I didn't know if I would be able to stop, would I be able to live with out her if I accidentally killed her? That thought alone hurt me more than anything- no, I would not be able to live with out her.

"Bella, I don't think I can. I don't have that amount of control. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I accidentally killed you." She visibly flinched at my words. Secretly, I really did want to be the one to change her- I know it's childish, but I want her to have _my_ venom in her veins, not Selena's or Harris's.

"Oh, Jazz! I know you would never do that! Plus, Selena and Harris could stop you if you lose control. Jasper, I trust you." She said, placing two warm hands on either side of my face. "I fully trust you, Jasper." She whispered and kissed me on the check.

"Selena, Harris, would you do that?" I asked I knew they would, though. They would never let anything happen to Bella.

"Of course! But, Jasper, we both trust you just as much as Bella does. I truly don't think that you would hurt her." They both smiled at me. I took a deep breath and turned back to Bella. "Are you positive that you want to be like me? To be like us?" I asked, I really didn't want her to regret this decision.

She nodded her head and whispered, "Yes, I do."

"alright." I said, walking over to her and picking her up to bring her to the bed. I laid her down, making sure that she was the most comfortable she could be. "Are you ready, Bella?" I asked, she gave a slight nod as her other hand firmly grasped Selena's.

I brought my mouth to her neck and bit down.

The taste of her blood flooded into my mouth. I could feel myself losing control. My eyes became frenzied as I tried so desperately to not kill Bella. Selena wrapped her arm around my waist, I pushed the venom out of my mouth and into Bella's open wound. I disconnected my mouth from Bella's neck and looked into the proud eyes of Selena and Harris. The whole process was much easier than I thought, but I was still struggling with the demon in me.

"I told you, you could do it! See, Bella trusts you for a reason." I felt a wide grin place itself on my face; it stayed there until Bella's first scream escaped her beautiful, pink lips.

**BPOV**

Fire. One word to describe what I was feeling like right now. The fire was burning its way through my body. All I wanted was for someone to put me in a freezer and lock me in. I tried to hold in my screams and thrashes. Jasper didn't need to see me in this much pain. I'll save him the agony of hearing my screams and watching my thrashes. He already had to feel my agony. He would probably blame himself.

As the fire spread the less I was aware of what was going on around me and the more I focused on the pain and keeping my mouth shut.

Sometime after what felt like centuries the fire in my hands and feet started to subside. As the pain relieved my arms and legs the pain seemed to move to the core of my being, it was like an EXTREME heart burn, to the 1,000 degree. On the last couple of beats of my heart the pain was like nothing I could compare. I let out agonized scream. I truly felt that I had been thrown into the fiery pits of hell. One last- extremely painful –beat and the pain was gone.

I blinked twice and opened my eyes. I was awed by the eight-colored rainbow shining from the sun. I was aware of a danger- a very dangerous danger –I just didn't know what that danger was. It took me about 3. 67 seconds to realize that the danger was me.

I sat up and looked around. I was in the same room, same bed, and the same house that I had been in before, but it looked so… _different. _Suddenly, I became extremely worried as I looked around for Jasper. I realized that I was still holding two people's hands. I looked to my left to see Selena and I looked to the right to see Jasper. He was looking at me with worry.

Then, he gasped.

"Bella! Your eyes! They're orange, and… glittery. Selena, Harris, look at them, they are fascinating. I turned to face Selena and Harris. They both looked and gasped, shocked just as much as me.

"Oh, Bella! They are gorgeous! I can't wait until you can be around humans! Just to see the look on they're face would make my day." She was literally bouncing, talking a mile a minute. She reminded me so much of… Alice.

* * *

**A/N:**

**HEY FELLOW READERS! Thank you for reading my story, I really appreciate reviews and PMs. **

**And this is just a little fun fact: did you know if you're talking a mile a minute, then you're really talking 60 miles an hour? Yeah, I really think things through… it scared me to.**

**(The Alice thing is critical to the story)**

**Until Jasper returns!**

**~Brittany aka, I-bit-bit-a-pillow-or-two**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**

**HEY MY FELLOW READERS! Thank you for choosing my story to read, and thank you for waiting to read this chapter! Please don't forget to review when you're done! YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO!**

**ENJOY!**

*** * = thoughts**

* * *

**BPOV**

"What do you mean, 'you're not thirsty'? Don't you feel even the slightest burn in your throat?" Harris asked me, it was true. I felt no burn in my throat, my throat was completely normal.

"Nope. I'm not thirsty. My throat doesn't burn at all." I said smugly.

"Holy shit! How can she not be thirsty?" I was getting irritated now.

"Harris, I said that I wasn't thirsty, now LEAVE ME BE!" I yelled.

"I didn't say anything!" he yelled back.

"Oh, so, 'holy shit! How can she not be thirsty?' isn't saying anything! Thanks for letting me know!" Selena, Harris, and Jasper just looked at me.

"Bella, Harris didn't say anything." Jasper said softly.

"No, I didn't, but that is exactly what I was thinking- exact!" he looked at me again, "how did you know that?" he was wide-eyed.

"I don't know." I said, questioning my sanity.

"Bella has a new power!" Selena sang, dancing around the room happily. "We _have_ to celebrate! We need to get you a_ whole_ new wardrobe! I want to take you on a MAJOR shopping trip!" she screamed. Oh, lord. Another Alice, god knows that's just what the world needs.

"Um, I don't think that that is a good idea." I said, already scared. "I _hate_ shopping. Please Jazz, don't make me go!" I whined. Selena whistled loudly, and then giggled, "Aw! You guys are so cute together!" she paused, stopped bouncing and became 100% serious. "I have a completely serious question that I need to ask both of you." She said, "Harris and I both want you two to join our coven." She smiles, appointing the question to Jasper. I looked over to him; we locked eyes for about a second and turned back to Selena and Harris.

"We would love to!" I said, jumping up to hug them both. "Can we go to Denali?" I asked, I knew that I couldn't stay here because of the car accident and all, but all I wanted was to be wherever Jasper was.

A pang of guilt swallowed me, I whish I could see Charlie again. I'm going to miss my dad.

"Bells? What's wrong?" Jasper asked, coming over to sit next to me. He grabbed my hand and kept it. It felt so right, even though our skin was equal temperature, his hand felt warm in mine. It made me all warm and fuzzy in side.

"Nothing, I'm just going to miss Charlie." I said. "I just wish that there was some way I could see him again, just one last time." I felt a tingly feeling run up and down my body for a few seconds, and then it was gone. That was weird.

"Holy! Bella!!" Bellowed Harris, he was looking at me with wide eyes and shock, just like Selena and Jasper.

"Um Bella? You don't look like Bella anymore." She said, she looked a little frightened.

I looked at them with shock. "w-what do y-you m-mean, I d-don't l-look like B-Bella?" I stuttered. I was extremely terrified; Jasper just squeezed my hand, calming me down to a respectable level.

"Looks like you have another power, Bella." Jasper said. I looked at him with confusion. He just chuckled and brought me to another room.

"Bella, look." He was pushing a full length mirror over to me. Once he uncovered the mirror, I gasped. He was right! I didn't look at all like myself!

"Jasper! Oh, my gosh!" I had changed myself to have shoulder length strawberry-blonde hair with bright green eyes. My skin was tan and looked so soft; I just wanted to run my hand over my arm. Jasper just laughed again.

Then I realized something! I can go see Charlie! I squealed with delight and bounced up and down, Jasper looked quite excited to.

"Jasper, do you know what this means?" I asked, running up to him and embracing him into the tightest hug I could give out.

"Um, Bella, ow." Jasper looked a little uncomfortable, I forgot that I would be much stronger than him for then next year or so, I quickly loosened my grip on his waist.

"Jasper, I can go and see my family now! I can see Charlie! I mean, I know they won't recognize me, but I will at least get to see them! Oh, and maybe Renée and Phil, to!" I squeezed him just a little. "Thank you, Jazz." I said before placing my lips on his perfect ones.

It took him a second to register what was happening. Soon, his lips were moving in synch with mine. I moved my arms so they were around his neck, I twisted a lock of his gorgeous honey-blonde hair in-between my fingers, his hand was on the back on my neck, holding my head in place. I ran my tongue along his top lip, asking for entrance, which he greedily gave.

"Oh! S-sorry! We'll-we'll just l-leave now." Selena stuttered. Jasper pulled away and twisted me so my back was against his chest.

"No, that's alight. We're done now." He said with a smile. Selena was looked between us, and then she burst.

"OH MY GOD! I KNEW YOU GUYS WOULD BE CUTE! Who kissed who?" she asked, bouncing all around the room.

"Um, Selena, is that really any of your business?" Harris asked, his eyes were wild; he wanted to know to.

"Harris, its fine. I kissed Jasper. It was an accident at first, I was really excited," all three faces fell slightly, "I didn't mean… no, no, no! It wasn't planned is what I meant!" I quickly reassured them. Jasper's gorgeous smile found its way back to his face again.

"Oh, alright. You had me scared for a second there." Selena said, wrapping her arms around me and walking me to the front door.

"Selena, where are you going with her?" Jasper asked once he noticed I was no longer in the same room as him and Harris.

"Oh, I'm taking her to the mall. You guys can stay here if you want, we're going to buy Bella a WHOLE new wardrobe, plus we need some _major_ girl time. I love you Harris, bye Jazz." Then, she dragged me off to my personal hell.

*girls time? Like checking out guys and stuff? NO WAY!* – Jasper and Harris.

"Don't worry guys; we're all yours when we get back!" I yelled over my shoulder already wishing that this was over. Another Alice is not what we need.

____________________________XxX____________________________

Seven stores and forty-seven shopping bags later we had decided to go hang out at the food court for a little while. All day I've been listening to all the obnoxious thoughts of all the hormonal males, you could say that I really wanted to go back home- or whatever it was to me.

*woo! Look at her!*

"Dude, look at her! Watch this, I'm getting me a chick." Said a guy a couple yards away. He started walking towards Selena and I.

"Hey, ladies." He said, whipped his head to get his hair out of his face. I looked over to Selena, this had never happened before!

*its okay, Bells. Just go along with it.* she thought to me. I moved my eyes up and then down to tell her I understood what she had told me.

"Well finally, somebody descent to talk to!" she said, fake flirting. The guy's eyes brightened at the thought of being worthy enough to talk to us.

"Glad to hear that. Mind if I join you?" he asked, looking directly at me.

"Um, no. go ahead." I said with a gulp. He took the seat in front of me. I could literally feel the other guys' jealousy floating in the air. They obviously wish they were this guy.

"So, can I get your names?" he asked. I suddenly panicked! I couldn't tell him that my name was Isabella Swan, I mean; the two guys sitting behind us were reading an article about me! I turned to look over at Selena, she had other plans though.

"My name s Staci and this is… Alana." She said.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you, Staci and Alana. My name is Ethan. So… are you ladies here with anyone?" I was just about to say no when a very familiar voice interrupted me from behind us.

"No, Alana and… Staci are not alone." Harris said, Jasper tagging behind.

Selena and I both turned around- maybe a little to quickly –and glared at Harris and Jasper. "Jazz, Harris, I thought we told you to stay home." Selena said, sending a sting of curses to our other two coven members.

"Yeah, Jazzy. You don't look to good, are you alright? You look thirsty." I said, holding in a laugh at the double meaning in my words. I walked up to him and fingered the dark circles under his eyes.

"I'm fine, thank you. And thank you Ethan for keeping everybody away from these two, seriously, thanks man." Jasper said to Ethan.

*are you alright, Bella?* Jasper thought to me, he looked at me with pitch-black eyes. I nodded.

"Bye, Ethan! It was very nice to meet you!" Selena waved back at him, still fake flirting. Harris looked a little jealous.

"Oh, don't be jealous Harris; you know I only love you!" She said, sensing that he was jealous to.

"Staci? Has it really been that long that you can use that name again?" Jasper and I looked at each other then back at Harris and Selena.

"Um, what are you talking about?" I asked, Selena looked at me with sorrow filled eyes.

"It was my mother's name. When I was first changed I had accidentally killed her- being a newborn and all. From then on I went by the name Staci. Then once I moved, I used the name Selena, my birth name." she said.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't know." I ran up to her and hugged her.

"Its alright, I'm fine, really." She said, wrapping her arms around my. "So, let's get going! Harris, Jazzy, can you please carry our bags?" Selena was giving Harris the puppy dog face; I decided that I would give it a try.

I looked up to Jasper and widened my eyes- making them look big and glassy, and then I puffed out my bottom lip just the right amount, "pleas Jazzy?" I asked in a high soprano, very annoying voice.

He looked torn between doing what he wanted to do and doing what I wanted him to do.

"GAH! You have an evil power, Be- Alana." I smiled, he had cracked.

* * *

**A/N: **

**HEY FELLOW READERS! How's five stinking pages for ya?? Huh? I thought that this was a good size for a chapter… don't you?**

**Thank you for reading my story! Please don't forget to review! It means a lot to me! You know what to do! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**~Brittany aka, I-bit-a-pillow-or-two**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Previously…**_

_**I looked up to Jasper and widened my eyes- making them look big and glassy, and then I puffed out my bottom lip just the right amount, "pleas Jazzy?" I asked in a high soprano, very annoying voice.**_

_**He looked torn between doing what he wanted to do and doing what I wanted him to do.**_

"_**GAH! You have an evil power, Be- Alana." I smiled, he had cracked.**_

* * *

**BPOV**

Once we got back to the house I changed back to Bella.

"I wonder if you can change into a guy, Bella. That would be SO cool!" Selena said enthusiastically.

"No, Selena that would be extremely creepy." I said, looking at her with absurd wonder. _Why?_ I mouthed silently.

"OH MY GOD! Bella, your eyes!" Harris yelled. He ran up to me right before I collapsed onto the floor- unconscious.

**JPOV**

"No, Selena that would be extremely creepy." Bella said. She mouthed 'why?' to me, shaking her head slightly. Then I noticed that her eyes were a spitting image of a fire. Flames licking her eyes. I was about to say something but Harris beat me to it.

"OH, MY GOD! Bella, your eyes!" he got up to get a closer look at her eyes when she collapsed. Harris caught her just in time. He looked up to me in shock- what just happened?

I looked at Bella's limp body, the image tugged at my dead heart. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was slightly open, all life drained out of her. That's when I realized that I love her.

"um… what just… happened?" Selena asked, staring at Bella's lifeless body. "is she gone…" she gulped, she was unbelievably upset, "forever?" she whispered softly. She ran her hand through Bella's luscious mahogany hair. she would be crying if she could. She loved Bella just as much as I did, Harris loved her as well.

_THREE DAYS LATER…_

**JPOV**

We had laid Bella down in the bed she was in when she first got here. She has been lying here, motionless and lifeless for almost 72 hours. If it was possible Bella looked even paler.

A chill ran down my back as tingles fingered their way up am arms and down my sides. This was the third time I felt this tingle! Then, abruptly it stopped. After the tingly sensation stopped, I felt an eerie feeling of aloneness. Even though Harris and Selena were sitting next to me, I felt absolutely alone.

Suddenly, Bella's eyes snapped wide open and she shot up from her lying position. "I know where Alice came from." She said. I was so incredibly relieved that she wasn't gone that I completely missed what she was saying.

**BPOV**

"Wait, who is Alice again?" Selena asked.

"Jazz?" I looked at him; it wasn't my place to tell them, I would tell if he wanted me to though. He nodded in approval.

"Alice was Jasper's wife. She was also my very best friend. She didn't remember anything from her human life, nothing at all. All she knew was that her name was Mary Alice Brandon." I said, Selena's eyes widened.

"Brandon?" she whispered mostly to herself.

"Selena, do you remember anything from your human life?" I asked, she shook her head.

"Jazz, there's a reason why she reminds us so much of Alice." I said. "Selena do you remember having any siblings during your human life?" I turned my attention back on Selena.

"Umm, Hhmmmm…." Selena wrinkled her bottom nose, "no, I…I don't, I don't think so." She said, thinking super hard. Everybody just looked at me, thousands of questions in their eyes. I just smiled, if they only knew.

**SPOV**

"Jazz, there's a reason she reminds us so much of Alice." Bella said. She turned to me again, "Selena, do you remember having any siblings during your human life?" she asked. A sister? Did I have a sister, I thought really, really hard. _Did I have a sister?_

"Umm, Hhmmmm…" I wrinkled me nose slightly, I don't _think_ I had a sister. "no, i…" but, there was this one faded memory… it was fuzzy and very old. It made me stop. "I don't think, I don't think so." I said, trying to remember that particular memory. Me, Jazz, and Harris all looked at Bella with questioning eyes.

**JPOV**

"I don't, I don't think so." Selena answered. We all looked at Bella, why would she ask that? What would Alice have anything to do with Selena?

Suddenly, Bella began to change. Her body frame shrunk about half a foot, and thinned into a pixie form. Most of her hair vanished and turned a dark black, she looked exactly like Alice… only human.

"Do you remember somebody looking like this?" Bella asked softly. Selena blinked a couple times before answering her question.

"Uh…" Selena seemed confused at first, but after a couple of seconds recognition danced onto her face. "OH!"

Bella/Alice smiled. "I knew you would."

"That's… she's… my… her… what?" Selena was a messed up emotion rollercoaster.

Anger, sadness, happiness, mad, upset, outraged, joyful, thankful, disbelief, relief, surprise and a whole load more. She was beginning to give me a headache.

"Selena, Alice is your sister." Bella said in almost a whisper. Before my eyes, Bella looked like Bella again; she stood up to give Bella a hug.

"So I… I still have a family." sobbed Selena. A single tear escaped her eye… once in a life time.

_**THE END!**_

hats right, this is the final chapter... dont fret though! there will be a sequal!

i just dont know when it will be up...

thank you my fellow readers!

please review!

I LOVE YOU ALL!!!

~Brittany aka, i-bit-a-pillow-or-two

* * *


End file.
